X Despertar
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Este es un capítulo que escribí como parte de un fic colectivo llamado X-Lemmon allá por el 2002, el cual he decidido compartir con ustedes después de una década. El fic original, en inglés, fue traducido por Mikki-chan en el 2000, subido a la red por Noe Sumeragi y continuado por Noe, Shadai, Mikki chan y su servidora. Espero lo disfruten. No menores de 18 años ni homofóbicos


**X-Despertar**

**Autora:** chibineko

**Nota:** Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen al manga de "X", y a sus respectivas autoras, el grupo CLAMP. No se busca ningún tipo de lucro con este trabajo.

Kakyou se movió un poco, y abrió los ojos. Aún estaba dentro de su sueño, como siempre; y entonces dirigió su vista al ser que se cobijaba entre sus brazos. Hacía ya una semana que Nataku había entrado aquella noche en su habitación, y le había regalado aquél tesoro invaluable de placer y compañía. Kakyou sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que al primer movimiento, el andrógino bioroid se despertaría de inmediato, tal y cuál sucedió; tras lo cual lo saludó con un tierno beso en los labios.

- "Buenos días mi pequeño."

- "Buen día Kakyou-san"- dijo este con pereza, tras lo cual se estiró un poco y se levantó alejándose de aquellos brazos protectores. - "Volveré para la noche... ¿Está bien si lo hago?."

Kakyou sonrió ante el infantil gesto de su amante. Cada mañana se hacía la misma pregunta, y cada mañana se daba la misma respuesta.

-"Por supuesto, eso me agradaría mucho"- una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro.

Nataku miró a Kakyou y asintió. Se vistió y por último salió del Dreamscape, y luego de la habitación; no sin antes dar un último vistazo al Kakyou que se quedaba inmóvil cada mañana en aquella cama; ese que a diferencia del otro, no le brindaba una sonrisa o un gesto de esos a los que Kakyou-san llamaba mimos, y que lo hacían sentir tan a gusto.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del lugar; Nataku se cruzó con aquel que le producía ese extraño sentimiento de protección; aquél a quien llamaba 'papá', que no era otro más que el Kamui oscuro. Nataku lo miró y decidió acercarse a este; pero una repentina mirada furibunda lo detuvo en seco. Su 'papá', al parecer, no estaba de muy buen humor aquella mañana; y por alguna inexplicable razón, estaba furioso con él. Nataku decidió alejarse un poco; sabía bien que cuando Fuuma estaba en uno de sus arranques de cólera, no era prudente acercársele. De seguro que no obtuvo alguna cosa que quiso. Ya se le pasaría.

Siguió su camino hasta el salón principal, donde encontró a todos los demás reunidos; excepto a Seishirou-san, quien llegó poco después con Fuuma detrás suyo; y por cierto, este último aún rezumaba furia por cada uno de sus poros.

Al poco rato, todo el grupo se sumergió en una discusión en la cual, como de costumbre, no incluyeron a Nataku. Después de todo, este solo se limitaba a cumplir órdenes. Luego de haberse pasado casi toda la mañana discutiendo, el grupo al parecer había llegado a algún acuerdo. Nataku se dispuso a recibir las órdenes que seguramente habían ideado para él.

Poco a poco cada quién fue alejándose por su lado tras lo que Seishirou les decía de manera individual, hasta que en el salón solo quedaron el mismo Seishirou, Fuuma y Nataku. Nataku siguió esperando pacientemente, hasta que por fin la mirada de Seishirou se posó sobre él; al igual que la de Fuuma, quien parecía un niño en medio de una rabieta.

- "Acércate Nataku"- fue lo que el asesino de la Sakura le dijo por fin, a lo que el bioroid obedeció al instante.

Seishirou pareció pensarlo un momento, y luego con una sonrisa burlona dijo...

- "Bien, creo que hoy te tocó cuidar el fuerte. Te quedas a cuidar la casa y a Kakyou también, dale un vistazo de vez en cuando".

Nataku, como siempre, procedió a asentir. No tenía ninguna razón para no hacerlo, más la mirada furiosa (acompañada de una protesta) de parte del Kamui oscuro detuvieron al bioroid, quien se disponía a comenzar un turno de varias rondas, planificado en pocos segundos.

- "¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! ¡¿A QUE VIENE QUE TU...?"

Más el Sakurazukamori no le dejó continuar, rápidamente silenció al Kamui oscuro jalándolo hacia la salida; y casi en la puerta y antes de desaparecer dijo sobre el hombro de manera traviesa y musical...

- "¡Confiamos en ti Natakuuuuu! ¡Pórtate bien mientras los demás estamos trabajando!"

Nataku los miró alejarse, unos minutos después se encontraba solo en la casa. Bueno, no exactamente ... Kakyou-san se encontraba aún en su habitación, y era muy poco probable que se fuese a algún lado. Nataku inició su primera ronda.

Pasó casi hora y media para que Nataku sintiera que había revisado todo el lugar a consciencia. Entonces se dio mentalmente el permiso de ir al último punto de su ronda; y donde extrañamente, había deseado ir desde un principio. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, prácticamente duplicó su ritmo.

Nataku se paró frente a la puerta de aquella habitación. Su corazón latía de manera apresurada. Tal vez unos 10 días antes se hubiese preguntado el por qué de ese martilleo, ahora ya no le importaba demasiado.

Entró de manera silenciosa a la habitación y se sentó junto a aquel cuerpo lleno de sondas y soportes de vida artificial. Dio un vistazo rápido a todos los páneles de control, todo estaba en orden; supuestamente debía de irse luego de revisarlo todo para comenzar una nueva ronda; pero no lo hizo, simplemente se quedo allí sentado, observando el rostro de aquél eterno durmiente. Nataku se relajó un poco y se recostó de manera más cómoda en el respaldar del sillón donde se encontraba sentado. El tiempo pasó silencioso mientras Nataku seguía en el mismo lugar. De pronto aquella sensación ya tan familiar lo inundó, y de pronto se vio envuelto en el Dreamscape de Kakyou, y era este último quien de pronto lo observaba de manera curiosa, y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- "¿Llevas ya mucho allí?. Creí que no volverías hasta la noche. ¿Qué pasó?."

Nataku observó a Kakyou analizando las preguntas que le fueron formuladas, y decidió responder con otras preguntas nuevas.

- "¿Te molesta que este aquí? ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?."

Kakyou miró de manera elocuente a Nataku ante aquellas preguntas. No fueron echas con ninguna malicia, ni fueron echas con ninguna malicia ni fueron echas con doble intención. El bioroid, definitivamente, nunca perdería esa dulce inocencia. Con movimientos ágiles y pasos largos, Kakyou se acercó hasta Nataku, abrazándolo con ternura.

- "Yo jamás dije algo como eso. Al contrario, me encanta que estés aquí."

Pronto ambos se encontraban recostados sobre una pradera ilusoria, rodeados de vientos suaves como susurros y el fresco aroma de la hierba silvestre. Kakyou mantenía al bioroid abrazado, sumergido en lo que él mismo había llamado, un par de noches atrás (cuando de pronto descubrió que le gustaba hacerlo), una sesión de mimos y caricias; y mimar y acariciar a Nataku, significaba un gran placer para él; y para el bioroid también. Kakyou había comenzado a sentir una extraña sensación mientras estaba con su pequeño.

Atrajo un poco más a Nataku estrechando el abrazo, mientras que acariciaba la pálida cabellera con el mentón.

- "Entonces..."

- "¿Entonces?"

Kakyou sonrió.

- "Cuéntame que sucedió... ¿Cómo fue que te dejaron un día libre para que lo gastes conmigo?."

- "No me dieron ningún día libre, estoy haciendo mi trabajo."

- "¿Ah, siiiii...?- Kakyou miró con interés a su pareja.

- "Si, hoy me toca a mí cuidar el fuerte; bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo Seishirou-san."

Kakyou miró al bioroid de nuevo; pero no dijo nada. No quería que su Nataku se fuera a ningún otro lugar, podría cuidar del 'fuerte' perfectamente desde donde estaba; osea, sus brazos.

Nuevamente el silencio se extendió por algunos minutos. Kakyou aspiró el aroma del cabello de Nataku, y luego trazó un sendero de pequeños besos desde la nuca hasta el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del mismo. No pensaba en una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que aquella. Pero el silencio de Nataku era demasiado; por lo general sus preguntas inocentes se dejaban oír de vez en vez. Kakyou analizó un momento a su pareja, llegando a la conclusión de que alguna cosa lo estaba molestando.

- "¿Qué te pasa Nataku-chan?- preguntó cariñoso Kakyou.

'Nataku-chan', Kakyou-san últimamente lo llamaba así de vez en cuando. Era agradable. El único que la había llamado '-chan' hasta el momento había sido su padre. Nataku analizó la pregunta y la contestó casi de inmediato, con aquella inocencia que a Kakyou tanto le gustaba.

- "Solo me preguntaba algo acerca de ti Kakyou-san".

- "¿Algo sobre mi? ¿Y que puede ser eso?."

- "Me preguntaba si todo lo que me haces dentro del Dreamscape se sentiría igual si me lo hicieses fuera de este."

Kakyou se sorprendió por la pregunta; la verdad que ni él mismo lo había pensado. Hundió el rostro en el cuello del bioroid y una mirada triste se dejó entrever en él. ¡¿Cómo fue posible que fuese tan injusto con el pequeño?...; ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en aquello!... Kakyou abrazó un poco más fuerte a Nataku, todo lo qu era posible abrazarlo ya; y tomó una decisión.

De pronto Nataku se encontraba de nuevo en el mundo real; frente a aquel Kakyou-san conectado a todas aquellas máquinas.

- *¿Se habrá enojado conmigo?*- pensó de pronto sintiendo un dolorcito en el pecho. Lo mejor sería marcharse y continuar sus rondas.

Nataku se disponía a irse cuando un mar de ruidos descontrolados viniendo de los páneles inundaron la habitación; y al voltear a ver de nuevo a Kakyou-san, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, lo observó mirándolo, despierto y bastante agitado también. A través de la mascarilla, Kakyou-san le sonrió.

Cuando Kakyou salió de su eterno sueño, sintió un gran dolor surcar todo su cuerpo. Por cada movimiento que hacía, mil agujas dolían en su interior. Había estado inactivo demasiado tiempo, todos sus músculos estaban, de hecho, bastante atrofiados por la inactividad.

De pronto allí estaba él; Nataku lo estaba mirando desde algún punto cercano a la puerta; y de pronto se encontraba a su lado. Trató de moverse y levantarse para abrazarlo, pero el dolor lo mantenía inmóvil.

- "Debería de pedir un mayor número de masajes a la semana ..."- dijo en un débil murmullo- "... porque los que me dan... no son suficientes."

Aún cuando Kakyou hablaba en murmullos casi imperceptibles, Nataku pudo oírlo perfectamente. Se sentó al lado de Kakyou en la misma cama; tratando de no chocar con ninguno de los tubos o cables; e impidiendo a la vez, que Kakyou se levantara de manera brusca, como al parecer intentaba hacerlo.

Con movimientos firmes pero suaves, Nataku comenzó a masajear las extremidades, aún adormecidas de Kakyou; quien comenzó a presentar gestos de dolor involuntarios, más el bioroid no paró hasta casi dos horas después. Cuando Kakyou lo miraba ya más tranquilo y su respiración era mucho más calmada.

Kakyou miró a su pequeño; esa sensación cálida volvió a su pecho. Fue entonces que con lentitud se quitó la mascarilla primero, y luego un par de las agujas de sus brazos.

Nataku observó a Kakyou desconectándose; lo vio ser muy brusco con una de las agujas, un hilo de sangre apareció en su nívea piel. Nataku de pronto se encontró desconectando al Dreamgazer, con todo el cuidado que era capaz de presentar.

Una vez terminada la labor, ambos se miraron. No habían dicho una sola palabra aún. De pronto Kakyou puso un dejo sobre sus propios labios, una petición silenciosa.

Nataku se acercó con lentitud; el roce inicial pronto se transformó en una exploración mutua de ambas bocas, más Kakyou no pudo resistir demasiado, y el beso pronto fue roto.

- "Lo siento" -murmuró- "parece que no voy a poder hacer un trabajo tan bueno... fuera de mi Dreamscape... como lo hago dentro del mismo."

Nataku lo observó y entendió, por fin, que todo se debía a su comentario anterior; el que hizo justo antes de que el Dreamscape desapareciera.

- "Kakyou-san... no es necesario. No quiero que le suceda algo por el esfuerzo; no debe... solo por mi..."

Kakyou pronto silenció a Nataku, murmurando...

- "Quiero hacerlo... pero... tendrás que ayudarme un poco... Nataku-chan."- Kakyou sonrió débilmente luego de esto.

Nataku lo observó. Aún podía sentir el beso anterior en los labios. Fue diferente a los que le daba en aquel lugar de ensueños. Fuera de su Dreamscape, Kakyou-san era más delicado, más vulnerable. Toda la fuerza mostrada antes, no existía en esta realidad; o tal vez si existía, solo que no en ese momento. Nataku tuvo la sensación de que Kakyou-san se podría romper ante cualquier movimiento brusco. Lo miró con algo parecido a preocupación.

Kakyou observó cada cambio en aquél rostro y volvió a sonreír.

- "¡Anda!, ayúdame un poco... por favor."

Nataku, siguió mirándolo y suspiró. Decidió comenzar quitándose su propia ropa. Si le quitaba la ropa a Kakyou-san, y luego se desvestía él, Kakyou-san podría pescar un resfrío. De paso se consiguió una manta del armario. No podía dejar que nada le pasara a Kakyou-san.

Kakyou-san lo observaba.

- "¿Para qué es la manta?"

- "No es conveniente que te resfríes"- anunció Nataku con un tono que sonaba entre preocupado y retador.

- "No, es cierto" -murmuró Kakyou divertido- "pero te vez hermoso desnudo; aún más que antes... más que nunca."

Nataku asintió y puso la manta sobre Kakyou, y luego se metió debajo de esta. Un nuevo roce se produjo entre ambos labios. Nataku observó las ropas de Kakyou. Comenzó a desvestirlo con cuidado; mientras analizaba la mejor manera de hacerlo estando sobre él. Pronto la primera prenda fue retirada, el pecho de Kakyou estaba al descubierto. Nataku planeaba seguir con el resto, pero se detuvo allí. En realidad Kakyou-san se veía en extremo delicado... y tan pálido. Nataku empezó a acariciar de manera inconsciente a su pareja; tras lo cual comenzó a jugar con las tetillas, acercando luego sus labios, distribuyendo ligeros besitos por aquel pecho, lamiendo un poco. El sabor de Kakyou-san era diferente al del Dreamscape. En realidad no tan diferente; solo que en el Dreamscape podía sentirlo por todos lados; su esencia estaba dispersada en cada rincón del sueño. Ahora estaba concentrada solo en aquel hombre. Nataku prosiguió de manera más exigente, sin darse cuenta de ello; hasta que escuchó los gemidos de Kakyou sobre su cabeza; y al levantar la vista pudo verlo; estaba sonrojado y agitado, y una fina capa de sudor cubría su rostro, así como el pecho en el cual había estado concentrado, y que poco a poco se había tornado salado. Nataku volvió a rozar los labios de su amante; luego se concentró en seguir con la tarea de desnudarlo.

Unos minutos después, Nataku había terminado en desvestir a Kakyou; sin poder evitar acariciar y besar en el proceso. A pesar de ser el hombre con quien se había estado acostando durante la última semana; aquello era terreno nuevo en cierta medida. Quería explorar aún más. Observó el rostro de Kakyou una vez más; este lo observaba también, expectante; y luego le sonrió. No se necesitaban palabras, todo había sido dicho. Nataku inició una lenta y delicada exploración por aquél cuerpo.

Primero comenzó por el pecho de Kakyou, como lo había hecho antes, solo que ahora lo hacía de manera más profunda; lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando cada centímetro de este. Por su parte Kakyou se sentía como no lo había hecho en años; siglos a su parecer. La boca del bioroid se movía sobre su cuerpo de manera increíble; no podía creer todo lo que había aprendido en tan solo una semana, cuando ni siquiera había sentido antes un orgasmo. Pero Kakyou comenzaba a desear más, así que mientras con una mano guiaba lentamente la cabeza del bioroid a las zonas que más placer le producían, comenzó a descender la otra de manera lenta por la espalda de su amante, hasta localizar que punto que buscaba, donde introdujo dos de sus dedos y comenzó a moverlos lentamente.

Ante la invasión, Nataku se arqueó sobre el cuerpo de Kakyou. Aún cuando había sentido aquella invasión anteriormente, era como si fuera la primera vez, y es que sentirlo dentro de un sueño no era sentirlo en la realidad. Sin importar que, aún seguía siendo virgen... y aquella intromisión era tan dolorosa... y tan placentera. Nataku movió sin querer uno de sus brazos hacia el rostro de Kakyou, y de pronto algunos de sus dedos estaban en la boca de este; quien comenzó a chuparlos al mismo ritmo con que movía sus dedos dentro de su orificio. Una petición apareció en los ojos de Kakyou. Nataku volvió al pecho de Kakyou de nuevo, pero sus besos y lamidas eran más exigentes ahora.

Nataku fue descendiendo lentamente por el cuerpo de Kakyou. Pronto su atención se enfocó en el ombligo de este. Kakyou-san aún tenía atrapados algunos de sus dedos entre sus labios. Metió la lengua dentro del gracioso orificio que, se decía, era la mitad del cuerpo. Las sensaciones eran ahora mucho más fuertes para el bioroid; y Kakyou aún tenía sus dedos dentro de su propio orificio. El bioroid comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Nataku pronto renovó su camino hacia abajo; hasta que llegó por fin al miembro, ahora endurecido, de su pareja. Pronto retiró los dedos que aprisionaba Kakyou en su boca, para poder brindar así mayor atención a su actual labor; y lo hizo de una manera, tal vez, demasiado exigente. De pronto ya no podía en lo absoluto controlarse.

Ante los movimientos inesperados, Kakyou profirió un gemido de dolor. Fue entonces que Nataku se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Levantó el rostro jadeante, y se encontró con los ojos de Kakyou de pronto fijos en los de él mismo.

- "Lo- lo siento... Kakyou-san, yo..."

- "¡No!, ¡No te detengas!"- lo cortó de pronto Kakyou- "Te lo suplico, mi Nataku, sigue..."

Nataku observó a su compañero, en realidad estaba tan frágil como una figurilla de porcelana, y sin embargo... Nataku no era el único que estaba fuera de sí.

Sin notarlo él mismo, Nataku esbozó una sonrisa, y luego volvió su atención a aquel endurecido órgano, y comenzó a trabajarlo de una manera en extremo cuidadosa. Lo besaba y lamía suavemente en un principio, luego lo introdujo con cuidado a su boca, lubricándolo así poco a poco para realizar lo que sería la consumación del acto en sí.

Los gemidos de Kakyou eran cada vez más fuertes e irregulares; al igual que la respiración agitada de su pareja, la cual ya casi no acompañaba con las embestidas que daba contra él. De pronto Kakyou sintió aquella corriente recorrer su cuerpo. Tomó entonces con ambas manos la cabeza de Nataku, haciendo que este tratara de protestar por el cese del masaje en su orificio; más Kakyou no lo dejó, y casi de inmediato el cálido fluido inundó la boca de Nataku, quien comprendiendo la razón de los movimientos de Kakyou, tragó sintiendo un súbito placer al hacerlo.

- "Una vez más mi pequeño..."- jadeó Kakyou casi suplicante- "Ayúdame una vez más... con la lubricación... no quiero... no quiero lastimarte..."

Kakyou vio a Nataku volver una vez más su atención al miembro de su pareja, el cual comenzaba de nuevo a endurecerse. A pesar de lo difícil que era mantenerse en control de si mismo, Kakyou comenzó a razonar que si no quería lastimar a su pequeño, la lubricación debía de ser tanta como se pudiese; pero esto no era algo que él hiciese seguido (lo cual es obvio), así que no poseía ninguna sustancia lubricante a la mano, ningún aceite que le pudiese ayudar en la tarea; y él ya podía sentir como su Nataku lo llevaba de nuevo al clímax con esos repentinos movimientos tan delicados que lo estaban volviendo loco. Sin más remedio metió los dos dedos con que inicialmente comenzó a masajear el orificio de su pareja y los humedeció todo lo que pudo; lo siguiente que sintió Nataku fueron aquellos dos dedos húmedos dentro de su ser. Nataku le imprimió más fuerza a su labor, pero no demasiada.

De pronto los dedos cesaron de nuevo su masaje; Nataku levantó la vista una vez más. Kakyou ya comenzaba a presentar signos de cansancio, pero Nataku no quería que su pareja cesara. De pronto en su mente surgió una idea.

Kakyou se sorprendió al ver girar encima suyo al bioroid, quien de pronto le dio un mayor acceso visual al orificio en el que había estado trabajando hasta hacia unos segundos. Kakyou sonrió internamente, estaba seguro de no haberle contado a su pequeño con anterioridad sobre la posición del 69. Su niño en verdad utilizaba la imaginación, no podía defraudarlo.

Nataku se detuvo en seco al sentir ahora, no solo los dedos, sino también la lengua de Kakyou entrar de manera intempestiva en su cuerpo. Lanzó un grito ahogado, y miró hacia donde Kakyou le proporcionaba aquel placer. Kakyou entonces paró también y lo miró.

- "Vamos... solo un poco más... te lo suplico Nataku-chan... continúa..."

Luego de aquellas palabras entrecortadas, Kakyou continuó, a lo que Nataku cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras disfrutaba del momento, y luego continuó él también.

Pasó solo un rato antes de que Nataku volviera a parar, pero esta vez era por que la necesidad de sentir a Kakyou dentro suyo lo estaba matando.

- "Ka... Kakyou-san"

- "Si... si, ahora bebé...¡Ahora!"

Nataku volvió a girar sobre Kakyou, quien atrajo al bioroid suavemente en un abrazo, tras lo cual lo beso de manera apasionada; y al cortar el beso hundió su rostro enrojecido en el cuello de su amante diciendo

- "Pero tendrás que ayudarme bebé; ayúdame... por que yo no puedo hacerlo solo..."

Nataku entendió la petición del hombre, tomando el miembro de este y conduciéndolo hasta su orificio. Un momento después, Kakyou había tomado al bioroid por la cintura, haciéndolo bajar lentamente mientras suplicaba entre murmullos.

- "No me sueltes bebé... tienes que ayudarme un poco más..."

Mientras Nataku sentía como el Dreamgazer se introducía en su propio cuerpo, el dolor hacia que de sus ojos cayeran lágrimas; y sin embargo no quería que aquello parara. La sensación que experimentaba era muchísimo más fuerte de lo que había sentido hasta ese momento dentro del Dreamscape; de pronto Kakyou-san estaba dentro suyo. Y fue entonces que comenzó aquella antigua danza que había conocido unos días atrás; pero esta vez era diferente, los movimientos eran lentos, eran suaves. De repente Nataku sentía miedo de lastimar a Kakyou-san; quien se veía más cansado y agitado que nunca.

La manera en la que ambos hicieron el amor fue casi mágica, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ambos; por lo menos al principio. Pronto los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, hasta que en un solo grito, ambos llegaron a la cumbre del momento.

Lentamente, Nataku se movió hasta sentir que Kakyou estaba por completo fuera de su cuerpo; tras lo cual cayó rendido sobre este, descansando los dos juntos y abrazados hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron poco a poco a la normalidad.

- "Gracias"- murmuró al bioroid mientras sentía que su pulso volvía a su ritmo normal.

- "No; gracias a ti bebé"- murmuró a su vez Kakyou.

Nataku miró interrogante a Kakyou, no tenía sentido que le agradeciese; después de todo estaba consciente que nada habría sucedido si no fuese por el comentario que hizo por la mañana.

- "Pero Kakyou-san despertó porque yo quería saber como era... ¿Por qué me agradece entonces?"

Kakyou sonrió débilmente, era cierto... sólo bastó una frase de su bioroid para que se dispusiera a hacer aquello a lo que se había negado por años. ¿Sería acaso que en realidad él...?. La voz del bioroid lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- "...¿Kakyou-san? ¿Por qué no responde?- de pronto Nataku parecía asustado.

Kakyou lo miró y asintió, diciendo que todo estaba bien. Mientras, recorrió con un dedo el flequillo de la cabellera, que caía desordenadamente sobre la frente de Nataku. Entonces Nataku lo sorprendió con otra pregunta.

- "¿Cuando lo volvemos a hacer?"

Kakyou parpadeó y luego se echó a reír por lo bajo. Nataku lo miró sin entender.

- "Lo siento; solo que creí que no ibas a querer hacerlo así otra vez. No actúo tan bien como en mi Dreamscape."

- "Pues a mi me pareció bien"- dijo Nataku como si analizara los dos casos; cosa que hizo más gracia aún a Kakyou.

- "Gracias entonces por la crítica positiva."

- "De nada"

Kakyou de verdad se estaba divirtiendo mucho; cuando súbitamente, el cansancio lo comenzó a invadir.

- "¿Qué te sucede Kakyou-san?"

- "Nada interesante, solo que creo que es hora de volver a dormir" - señalo el aludido con algo parecido a tristeza, mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos de su amante.

De pronto Nataku se levantó, marchando con dirección al baño. Kakyou sintió dolor ante la repentina separación, más casi al momento se dejó oír la corriente de agua y luego vio a Nataku volver junto con un recipiente con lo que parecía ser agua caliente y un paño.

Nataku aseó con esmero el cuerpo sudoroso de su pareja; tras lo cual tomó la ropa que había depositado antes en el sillón que estaba junto a la cama, y vistió así a Kakyou.

Nataku peinó luego la larga cabellera de Kakyou, acomodándola de manera precisa sobre la almohada. Luego de esto, Nataku miró a Kakyou y asintió como si fuese un artista satisfecho con su obra. Luego volvió a colocar las frazadas que había retirado sobre Kakyou, y la manta que había sacado en el armario; tras lo cual volvió al lado de Kakyou una vez más.

- "Gracias" -murmuró Kakyou, algo sorprendido por las rápidas acciones de Nataku; tras lo cual acarició sus muslos, que estaban al alcance de su mano... aún desnudos.

Nataku reaccionó ante la caricia como un gatito al que le rascan una orejita, y se echó con cuidado sobre el pecho de Kakyou.

- "Nataku..."

- "¿Si?"

- "¿En verdad desearías volver a hacerlo de esta manera?"

- "Si" - respondió con firmeza el bioroid.

Kakyou suspiró y cerró los ojos; de pronto se le ocurrió una idea loca, pero que quería llevar a cabo... más de lo que nunca deseó cosa alguna.

- "Entonces... te propongo algo"

- "¿Algo?" - preguntó el bioroid de manera curiosa, como si fuese un niño. Kakyou sonrió.

- "Si, algo. ¿Re gustaría que lo hiciésemos todos los días así?"

Nataku miró al otro y asintió.

- "Que te parece si entonces hacemos una promesa"

- "¿Una promesa?"

- "Si, para cuando todo esto termine"

- "¿Qué cosa?"

- "Esta guerra; esta batalla por el fin del mundo. Si tú me prometes venir a vivir conmigo después de la batalla final, entonces lo haremos todos los días."

Nataku pareció pensarlo y luego preguntó.

- "¿Te despertarías de tu sueño todos los días para que lo hagamos?"

Kakyou no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocente pregunta.

- "Nataku-chan; luego de la batalla, me despertaré cada mañana como alguien normal, como todos los demás lo hacen, lo haré para tí... pero solo si me prometes quedarte conmigo."

Nataku pareció pensarlo otra vez y preguntó entonces...

- "¿Por qué?"

- "¿Por qué no?"- preguntó por toda contestación el Dreamgazer.

Luego de un momento más el bioroid contestó...

- "De acuerdo"

Kakyou sonrió, y sus ojo comenzaron entonces a cerrarse. De pronto abrió los ojos al sentir una aguja en su brazo derecho; y vio al andrógino ser moviéndose rápidamente de un lado al otro de la cama, mientras que conectaba cada sonda y cada suministro de suero de manera impecable en su ser. Unos minutos después, solo hacía falta poner la mascarilla en su lugar.

- "Eres un excelente enfermero, Nataku-chan"

- "En el laboratorio me enseñaron como"

- "¡Ah!"

Kakyou empezó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, ya no resistía el cansancio; cuando la voz de Nataku se dejó oír en una nueva pregunta.

"Kakyou-san... ¿mi papá también vendrá a vivir con nosotros?".

Kakyou sintió su corazón detenerse; la única forma de que alguna persona sobreviviese en el mundo, sería con la muerte del Kamui oscuro... pero, ¿Cómo decirle eso a su Nataku?...

- "Claro que si, Nataku-chan; pero mejor no le decimos aún, que sea una sorpresa para cuando todo termine."

Nataku lo pensó un rato y luego aceptó; su papá se pondría feliz el día que se enterara.

- "Y Nataku-chan... gracias por cuidarme tanto... pero tú... te vas a resfriar... hmmm... si sigues desnudo" - Kakyou bostezó.

Nataku se observó a si mismo; en realidad nunca pensó en la posibilidad de ser él el enfermo, pues no era algo que pudiese ser posible... sus defensas biológicas habían sido genéticamente mejoradas. Quiso decírselo a Kakyou-san, pero al verlo notó que este se había vuelto a dormir.

Nataku le colocó la mascarilla a Kakyou y luego recogió su ropa; entonces notó que estaba algo adolorido y cansado. Eso no le había sucedido con tal intensidad la primera vez que lo hicieron en el Dreamscape.

También tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de tomar un baño. Después de darle un vistazo a Kakyou, entró rápidamente al baño de la habitación y tomó una corta ducha; tras lo cual salió de nuevo ya seco y vestido.

Volvió al lado de Kakyou y espero; según los datos de los páneles, este había vuelto a su sueño, pero el Dreamscape no se extendió a su alrededor en ningún momento. En verdad que debía de estar cansado por todo lo sucedido. De pronto Nataku vio el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, y se sorprendió de como había pasado el tiempo. Debía de por lo menos hacer una ronda, tras lo cual se dirigió hacia afuera.

Una hora después, Nataku volvía a la habitación, y se echó de nuevo en el sillón. Ahora se sentía mucho más cansado aún. Recordó lo que le había sucedido en esa habitación, esa misma mañana. Sonrió débilmente; Kakyou-san le había prometido volverlo a hacer con él, y todos los días; solo tendría que esperar hasta después de la batalla final. Además iban a vivir juntos; él, Kakyou-san y su papá... en realidad no faltaba mucho para el día de la batalla final; tanto Seichirou-san como su papá decían que faltaba muy poco para ella.

Volvió a mirar a Kakyou; y entonces se movió un poco. De nuevo sentía dolor en su trasero, y el cansancio era mayor.

Como guiado por un impulso, Nataku se acercó a Kakyou evadiendo con maestría todo el cableado de alrededor, hasta que se echo en la cama, justo sobre el cuerpo de Kakyou. Lo miró más de cerca y en otro impulso besó su mejilla, tras lo cual se quedó profundamente dormido al lado del guardián del Dreamscape.

Mientras, inmerso en sus propios sueños, y sin poder extender el Dreamscape a causa del cansancio, Kakyou pensaba en la promesa que él y el bioroid se habían echo el uno al otro. Sonrió. Sabía que lo más probable fuese que aquella promesa no fuese cumplida; todo estaba en contra de aquella posibilidad... pero ... era una nueva y fuerte razón para seguir...

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras debido a que la noche había llegado. El silencio era interrumpido únicamente por los Vip's de las máquinas. En medio de todo aquello, sobre el lecho, dos cuerpos descansaban de manera tranquila. De pronto un murmullo fue apagado por el sonido de aquellas mismas máquinas, perdiéndose así en el silencio de esa noche.

- "Te amo, mi Nataku-chan"

Y tras la mascarilla, una leve sonrisa se dejó ver por un par de segundos.

FIN

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno, un bechito felino a todos los que han formado parte de este fic colectivo, y a los que formarán parte de el mismo en un futuro también; en especial para Mikki-chan (mi hechicera consentida), y para Noe-san, a quien Mikki-chan le había prometido mi colaboración desde hacía tiempo.

Por último, un bechito felino a todos los lectores que gustan de los personajes de "X", en especial de mis engreídos Nataku-chan y Kakyou-chan, protagonistas de esta locura mía en mi género favorito de fanfiction... el yaoi.

Nos vemos pronto en algún otro fic; críticas construcitivas, comentarios y sugerencias a chibineko_7 o a chibineko_7

chibineko =^.~=


End file.
